My Eyes Are Down Here
by ThousandpercentDone
Summary: Blaine is confident. Always has been. But even the strongest person has weaknesses. (Klaine fluff, slight Niff, height issues :3) One shot


**A/N: So, this was my attempt on writing fluff. I was really in the mood for some, too, but I can't seem to do it without just a **_**little **_**bit of angst. Oops.**

**I hope you guys like it, though.**

**This takes place back in season 2, when both Kurt and Blaine were warblers and in a realationship. Warbler sleepover. Klaine. Slight Niff. Need I say more?**

**My tumblr URL (If you want to leave prompts) - ImHjordis**

**(For the record, I don't think Darren Criss is tiny. I'm about the same height as him I think, and I'm tall for a girl. He's pretty much normal height, isn't he? I just wanted to write something like this, because he looks so cute whenever he stands next to Cory Monteith or anyone like him. * breaks into fits of giggles*)**

* * *

"Jeff! Stop it! It _tickles-_"

"Not until you take that back! Take it back, Nick!"

"No way–EH! OKAY! OKAY, HARRY POTTER IS A GREAT MOVIE! STOP IT! I PROMISE, I SOLEMNLY SWEAR-oh, thank god!"

Jeff laughed, nodding approvingly as he crawled off Nick, leaving him gasping for air on the ground after the tickle-attack.

"Thank you," he said, smiling from ear to ear, ignoring the other's cursing. "See, that's the kind of thing that I wanted to hear. I solemnly swear. I bet you were about to say that you were up to no good, weren't you? You really are a dork inside, you're just afraid to admit it-"

"I am not! You're the dork! You're just dragging me into it! I'm not even remotely-"

And so began another of the countless, teasing arguments between Nick and Jeff, and everybody else in the room sighed resignedly. Blaine rolled his eyes, adjusting Kurt's head in his lap, quickly placing a kiss on his lips as he did so. Kurt opened his former shut eyes, making a squeaky noise of surprise, but smiled up at his boyfriend's warm face when he realized what was going on. He then proceeded to sit up himself, but Blaine laid a hand on his chest, gently, raising his eyebrows slightly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I wake you? I didn't mean to, I'm sorry, you don't have to get up-"

"No, no," Kurt reassured his babbling boyfriend, grabbing his strong forearm to pull himself up by. "I wasn't even asleep, how could I possibly sleep through _that_?" Blaine smiled, letting out an amused snort and then placed his hand on Kurt's back, supporting him as he sat up. "It's okay, though, you can go to sleep. I can understand if you don't want to stay awake any longer-"

"Hey!" Wes suddenly interrupted - not subtle at all about listening to their conversation instead of watching 'The Avengers', which was currently playing - and put up an offended face. "We're hilarious to be around! Don't listen to him, Kurt, he's just jealous of our social skills."

Blaine huffed, dropping his head before looking at Wes. "Yeah, right," he then said, casting a sideway glance to Nick and Jeff who were now wrestling on the floor, tangled into sheets and blankets, including Blaine's. "No, but actually I weren't even implying anything. Not this time. Kurt has just been working really hard on this project, really, our project, and I was just saying that if he was tired-"

"Oh right, great idea to attend a sleepover with us if he's tired, better yet, _you_," David cut him off, laughing. Blaine looked confused. "I'm not-I don't interrupt his sleeping, if that's what you're implying! I'm not that crappy a boyfriend!"

David just snorted. "Oh, don't think we don't know what's going on in your dorms guys, but please, keep it PG tonight, m'kay?" Kurt's face flushed red as a tomato, despite the fact that the two of them hadn't actually done _that _yet, and Blaine laughed softly as he buried it in his chest. He kept it cool, though. He wasn't as easily embarrassed as Kurt.

For a while they just sat there, Kurt resting his head on Blaine's chest, Blaine acting as if he was paying attention to the movie, when really he was just enjoying his boyfriends warm breathing, his closeness-

"Hey Blaine?" Kurt finally lifted his head, which was, by the way, not flustered anymore, looking up at Blaine.  
"Yeah?" he asked, hand nuzzling Kurt's hair. He couldn't help it.  
"You're pretty tired, too, aren't you? You know, you've been working just as hard as me at least, _plus _you have to get up early in the morning. Why don't you go to sleep?" Kurt moved away a little, making room for Blaine on his lap, who just pulled him in close again.

"I'm fine," he just hummed into his boyfriend's hair, once again resting his own on top, despite feeling a yawn creep in on him. He couldn't hold it back, and Kurt could feel as Blaine's jaw tightened, and heard when a stifled yawn escaped Blaine's mouth. He frowned.

"Thought you said you weren't tired?" he asked. Blaine closed his eyes briefly, focusing, then smiling teasingly.  
"Just said I was fine. Here. With you. You're tired too, you should be the one sleeping-"

"Oh no, Blaine. I know how late you've been working, you need to sleep. C'mon, baby." Blaine tensed, but only for a second, before relaxing, placing his head in Kurt's lap where he'd made room. _It was just a pet name, relax. _But the others took it quite literal, just like Blaine had at first.

"Baby need a bottle?" he heard someone say, but rolled his eyes at it, continuing trying to fall asleep despite Jeff and Nick's deafening fighting and people's 'aws' and comments on how cute they looked. It was just a joke, a bad one, even. The others' comments didn't matter. He was with Kurt. That was until David _had _to make that comment:

"Aw, would you look at him? All curled up on top of Kurt, he looks so _tiny._" Tiny. _Tiny._

Blaine immediately shot up, glancing at David, not looking one bit amused anymore.

"I'm not tiny." He tried making it sound friendly, maybe like he was telling a joke, but failed miserably. He just looked grumpy and childish, his voice matching perfectly to that category. David laughed.

"Oh, but you are. Haven't you seen the height difference between you and Kurt? You're like a _hobbit_, don't even try and deny it." Blaine tried to laugh, but it just sounded strangled, fake. Nobody seemed to notice that he wasn't amused, though.

"Honestly, you're like _Sarah Jessica Parker _tiny," Nick chimed in, suddenly finding the conversation over there more interesting than wrestling with Jeff. Blaine laughed nervously again.

"Come on, guys, I-I'm not _that _little, it's just a few centimeters-"

"Oh Blaine, just admit it. You're, like, dwarf material. A cute one, though. Not like those beardy ones in Lord of The Tings, more like a really, really short elf. They're the beautiful ones, right?" Blaine accepted the kiss from Kurt, smiled even, but he didn't take the compliment in. All he could hear was _short, tiny, dwarf_.

He didn't put his head back in Kurt's lap. He looked tiny, there, the others had said so.  
Instead, he straightened his back a little more, leaning uncomfortably against Kurt's shoulder. He could no longer just think of being with his boyfriend, all he could think of was that he'd look shorter, smaller, if he relaxed. So he didn't. A couple of minutes later, with everybody moving on to a different topic, but Kurt shooting him a few odd glances every now and then, asking him if he was okay, and him replying with snuggling closer into his boyfriend mumbling an "'m fine", Blaine still hadn't forgotten completely.

Apparently, Jeff hadn't either, and when Blaine finally got himself to relax again, ignoring his stupid complex and relaxing his head on Kurt's shoulder, he suddenly started it again.

"It's a good thing you're sitting down, Kurt, or else Blaine's head probably wouldn't even be leveled with your shoulder." Everybody laughed, but Blaine didn't bother this time. He wouldn't get mad, though. They didn't know. He couldn't blame them.

But as everybody started adding their own commentaries to the matter _again,_ aboutit turned too much for Blaine. Wes' comment was what tipped it for him. "You know, Blaine, jumping on furniture doesn't make you taller, it just takes you closer to the roof which is so not the same thing-"

"Would you just drop it already?! God Wes, it's not that funny!"

Blaine didn't realize he was shouting, didn't even realize he'd sat up, but somehow he suddenly wasn't half asleep on Kurt anymore. Instead, he was sitting himself, still close enough for them to be touching, though, with everybody's eyes turned to him. He immediately slouched his shoulders again, his eyes widening as he realized that he'd let it slip. _God, why did you have to yell?_

"I-um.. I-I'm just gonna go for a walk-um- to the bathroom," he quickly muttered, standing up before hurrying to the door, opening it and awkwardly creeping out of it sideways, as it was halfway blocked by a mattress. He didn't even go into the bathroom like he'd said he would, which was connected to the room, he just left into the dark hallway where they weren't even supposed to go at night, leaving everyone behind with confused and shocked expressions. They'd never seen Blaine shout, never seen him so insecure. At least not since his first day there, when he arrived with bruises and arm in a sling. Ever since then, he'd just been this overly confident goofball, making them all forget how he started out. Maybe they should have remembered.

Kurt was the first one to do something. He looked pretty shocked, too, but at least he got up, kept his head cool.

"I'll go check on him," he quickly muttered as he left the room, the rest nodding, mumbling short responses.

When Kurt got outside the dorm room, Blaine was first nowhere to be seen in the poorly lit hallway. He shut the door behind him, walking to the right, just because he had a feeling. He was right.

When he turned the next corner, the first thing he noticed was Blaine, who was sitting slouched up against the wall, hands resting on his knees, staring into the wall opposite him. He turned his head with a jerk when he heard Kurt approaching, instantly pinning his eyes to the floor. He almost looked ashamed.

Kurt slowly sat down beside him – oh what he sacrificed for this guy, ruining his pants – looking at his face which till wasn't looking at him. He then, too, turned his head forward, staring at the opposite wall.

"Wanna talk about it?" he asked, and Blaine sighed.

"It's stupid."

"Not if it made you that upset."

Blaine sighed again, letting his head fall backwards so it was leaning against the cold brick wall. He took a minute before talking.

"I just.. It was just that, you know, _tiny_... I-I'm not _that _tiny, am I? Does everybody really just see me as this little guy? I know I'm not that tall, but I'm not a dwarf, at least I don't think so-"

"Hey, no," Kurt turned his head to him again, watching his face carefully, voice reassuring. "That was a joke. A bad one, clearly."

"No, it was good," Blaine laughed, but he did not sound amused, it just sounded wrong, so it slowly faded away. "I-I just didn't take it very well. You even called me beautiful, I shouldn't be upset about it. I should've just focused on that."

They were both silent for a moment.

"Do you wanna tell me why? You know, why you're so upset?"

Blaine finally turned his head to his side, looking Kurt into his eyes, smiling sadly. "It's nothing huge. It's just, you know, I've always had complexes about my height, especially because Cooper, my brother, h-he's so_ tall_. And he mocked me about it a lot-"

"Mean." Kurt chimed in, pouting.

"You wouldn't say that if you'd met him," Blaine mumbled, once again a dark shadow crossing his face. "What was that?" Kurt asked, but Blaine just shrugged it off. "Nothing. Nevermind, I was telling you...right.

"So, I told you about my old school, that I transferred because of bullying.. It was logical, I was really small, my hair was a mess, I didn't even _gel,_ I liked singing and dancing, and musicals and you know, _bow ties_," Kurt giggled at that. Yes, even though they were both currently at Dalton, in uniforms, he _had _seen his boyfriend's collection of bow ties, and it was quite impressive. "Those things-it was enough for people to treat me.. badly. Well, at first I just got mocked for that. No biggie, other people got shoved, too, every now and then, but then I came out and.. I became the number one bullying target of the whole school.

"But I was even shorter back then, and they'd always take advantage of my height, like, placing me in the larger dumpsters from which I couldn't climb out, because I couldn't reach the edge, or rearrange all my books and my stuff to the top shelf in my locker which I couldn't reach back then and.. You know, it hurt? It was just those little things, and I know it's stupid, but ever since my height has just been a really sore spot.." He finally looked up again, noticing how Kurt was just staring dumbly at him.  
"No, it's stupid, I-I was just-I shouldn't even have mentioned it, I'm sorry-" he was already beginning to get to his feet, but Kurt held him down.

"It's not stupid," he said, his words almost a whisper, but with sincerity burning brightly in his eyes. Then he leaned forward, placing a gentle kiss on Blaine's lips, who shuddered lightly at the touch. He then gave in, returning the kiss, and when they finally parted, smiled. His head quickly found the crook of Kurt's neck in which it was so used to lying, and snuggled into the warmth of Kurt's shirt and shoulder.

"How did I manage to get as amazing as you?" he murmured, sound slightly muffled by Kurt's shirt.

"Yeah, well, took you awhile to realize it, if I must say so." Kurt tried to sound icy and offended, but Blaine could hear his smile even in his voice. Then suddenly, he groaned, and Kurt raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"What am I supposed to say to the others? I bet they never want to talk to me again, they probably think I'm a freak, I can't even take a joke-"

"Hey. Look at me." Kurt gently pulled Blaine out from his neck by his shoulders, looking him in the eyes, not continuing until the other looked back into his. "Not. A. Freak. Okay? You had a good reason for getting upset - don't even try argue argue with me on this one - and if you don't wanna tell them, I'm sure they'll understand. They know you. They know that you wouldn't just freak out without a reason. They're your friends. You don't have to tell them, though."

Blaine pouted his mouth, thinking for a little while, before shaking his head, sighing. "No.. I want to tell them. Makes everything less awkward. Or more. Let's cross our fingers that it'll be the first one." Kurt closed his eyes and nodded, then he got to his feet, offering Blaine his hand. "It will. Let's go?" he then said, and Blaine nodded once, grabbing his hand. They walked together back to the dorm.

When they entered, everyone went silent, gazes turning both to the floor and the door, depending on who you were looking at. Blaine coughed awkwardly.

"Um.. I-I'm really sorry about before, I just-I used to get bullied for my height a lot, and.. I guess I've just never really gotten over it. I know it's-" _stupid_, he wanted to say, but then he felt Kurt's pinning gaze, and decided that he'd rather not. "well.. I'm just-I'm really sorry."

Everyone was silent for a moment, and Blaine felt his stomach drop. Stupid. He should've said it. Now that he hadn't, he just sounded self pitying and weird and-

"Hey, man, happens to the best of us. Nobody's perfect, right? Don't worry about it." David's cheerful voice led Blaine's eyes to his. They were warm. Friendly. And then, everyone joined in, offering him and Kurt their old seats, telling him that it was totally fine.

Two minutes later, everyone had forgotten about it, even Nick and Jeff were back to arguing, this time about who was hotter; Brad Pitt or Orlando Bloom -_and those two claimed not being gay- _and though both Kurt and Blaine agreed with Nick on Orlando Bloom, Jeff didn't give up until everyone in the room held him down him, forcing him to say different.

At last he did, but at this point, Kurt had retreated to his and Blaine's mattress, and Blaine had followed soon, too tired to even care about the fight anymore, and curled himself up in Kurt's lap, not caring if he looked small, or even tiny anymore. He _had _grown since then, after all, he wasn't _tiny_. And really, did it even matter if he was? He had Kurt either way, Right?

Right.


End file.
